hallowfandomcom-20200213-history
Hallow the Nocturnas Wiki
"Unless its fatal its no big deal" Hallow the Echidna/Nocturnas (神聖化する as 'hol-oh') Details of a fan made character named Hallow the Nocturnas (Echidna). Credit goes to E0dshadow on deviantart. 'Background story' After the civil war between the Nocturnus Tribe'' ''and their fellow'' ''Echidnas ended and the Nocturus tribe was banished to the''' Twilight Cage', they found themseleves in an extremely hostal and violent new world full of other 'God' like creatures. Already relying on very power technology '''Imperator Pir'Oth LX' the leader of the Nocturnus tribe sujested the reconstruction of the Gizoid projects. The Gizoids are the Nocturnus most powerful weapons and the people of the tribe agreed quickly to construct a new more powerful line of Gizoids. LX later decided that to create the ultimate Gizoid (which they had tried to do before and failed) would only be possable by using bio- tech. (aka a living being). Hallow is the first successful model of these new experments. Built in secret very few knew about the tribes new abomination. Hallow himself has no memory of his life before the experements and has no idea if he was a victom or a volunteer. Born only to give out destruction and fear Hallow could see the evil LX was spreading through 'his people' and Hallow grew sick of being a lacky to it.. Feeling no loyalty to his race or their leader Hallow decided to stop being used. Having such great power it wasn't hard for him to escape... Once away from the Imperator Hallow found himself wondering aimlessly for a true meaning to his life, he thought to himself there must be more to life. Hallow managed to draw the attention of''' Argus the entity which broght the Nocturnus to the Twilight Cage in the first place... seeing the lack of corruption in his character and the resistance from greed and selfish power is what got the Nocturnus banished in the first plae Arugs warpped Hallow (unexpectingly) back through time and space.. This proved itself to be dangerous and uncontrolable for Hallow who ended up on '''Earth/Mobius surpised and confused at this new world that was so vastly different than his own Hallow had no choice but begain his search again for meaning. 'Abilities' He has a full body armor suit, like most of the Nocturnas this provides him extra protection from all damage and elements. Hallow has also been living a long life in the Twilight Cage full of violence so he has lots of battle experience and a scar to prove it. He is very strong willed and will not give up. On his right hand he carries around a large and powerful gun which is part of his suit. This gun is his primary weapon it shots out massive amonts of a blue-ish plasama which is created from raw energy. The gun is capable of doing huge amounts of damages to people and objects, the gun gives hallow the ablity to blast through almost anything in his path granting him entrance to knew areas. Hallow uses his right arm as a distance and a close range weapon which hes gotten very good. Even though his attacks are both powerful and swift its almost impossable for him to attack 2 or more people at once. Hes very powerful but lacks the abilitys of most others like the ability to dig or since the emeralds. Hallow is stronger than Knuckles in bare strength. Hallow lacks the ability to run quickly. Unlike Shadow the Hedgehog '''Hallow has no kind of rocket shoes so hes reduced to a normal run [slower than Knuckles faster than '''Omega]. The only kind of speed Hallow is able to muster comes from a dash where he launchs off the ground with his gun which can lift him up into the air. Lastly with his powerful eyes Hallow is able to lock onto multiple targets with unbelieveable accuracy and percision. Hallow has never gotten ahold of the 7 Chaos Emeralds 'and attempted to go into a super form. The massive amount of energy has had a history of corrupting or destroying the Gizoid projects. Hallow isn't awar of this, but has no desire to try. 'Personality Hallow is naturally cold hearted to most and very untrusting to anyone he doesnt know. Hallow stays calm in a fight and would never panic. Hallow is like his fellow echidnas hidding a rageful side that shows itself when hes pushed or more occationally when hes being teased by a close group of friends. He is very prideful and takes effort in everything he does. Even though he seems very closed off Hallow has no problem speaking up weither it makes a difference or not. With his friends Hallow makes a habit out of heavily tease them, he finds humor in seeing people deal with him, though his since of humor is extremely sinical. Hallow speaks bluntly and can often come across as rude. Because of his bitter past he keeps a deeply seeded grudge towards his people echidnas, anyone who lives in luxury and keeps themselves from the world, and people who take what they have for granted. Hes very judgemental thinking that everyone should use what they are given cause some arnt so lucky. Often Hallow finds himself walking a thin line between being hero or villan. (give people peace and justice that he never had or punishing them for being so ungreatful) Hallow is classed as an anti-hero. 'Interactions with other characters' 'LX' The leader of the Nocturnas Tribe he is completely responsable for making Hallow into the creature he is today. LX refuses Hallows requests when he wants to know about his past and sees him as only a weapon. Hallow naturally doesnt like the idea of being used and resents LX because hes unable to give Hallow the questions of life he seeks. Hallow holds a great deal of anger in from his encounters with LX and can't wait to meet him again and force some answers out of him. 'Sugar the Hedgehog' After getting warpped to Earth Hallow was alone and confused the first person he met was Sugar the Hedgehog. His relationship with her grows quikly after they meet. He seeks to learn as much as he can from her and in the process becomes very confo rtable around her. Sugar is one of the few people hallow will lower his helemet for. Both are hauted by a dark past so they get along well and Hallow cant help feeling responsable for her. They bicker alot, but its all in play.. They are best friends so when Sugar started to put a team together [Team Eternal] she didnt even have to ask Hallow joined up being the Power of their group. Sugar is the leader of the group and he follows her with great loyalty. 'Digital the Bat' She is another member of team Eternal she takes the role of flight. Digital 'and Hallow get along well enough to be friends. Mostly because Digital is able to find humor in Hallow and Sugars back and forth arguments. She uses lots of tech so she has an intrest in Hallow. He met her through sugar. "any friend of sugar is a friend of mine" 'DR. Eggman Hallow is extremely untrusting at the D'octor '''and refuses to lower his guard around him. Hes seen how the doctor opperates and refuses to let himself be made a fool of. No one on Earth however has more knowledge about the Gizoid than the doctor so Hallow is fored to seek his aid on occations keeping a very work like relationship with Eggman he wouldn't expect or accept any favors. 'Tails' The second smartest person on earth Hallow often relys on Tails to repair his armor when its needed... also hes much more decent to deal with than Eggman. Hallows no fan Tails personallity thinking the kid is way to hopful and childish at times but acts respectful considering the little kid has done so much in just a few years. 'Sonic the hedgehog' Hallow hates his cocky mood and get aggrovated around him easily when Sonic trys to show off, But in a weird way respects how Sonic can see the best in people even in the darkest of times something Hallow has a hard time doing. Hallow wishes Sonic talked less and took things more serisously and often tells him that to his face mocking his teen-punkish additood. 'Shadow the hedgehog' Hallow knowns of shadows dark past as much as anyone else does he was very interested since it has alot to do with the Gizoid project. Also Shadow is very close to Sugar the hedgehog he keeps there relationship in mind as he helps sugar after his 'death'. Once shadow is revealded to be alive Hallow is speaks with him on one of Eggmans ships of sonic heros shadow refurses to him as one of his fellow weapons of war that must be destroyed if humans every hope to have true peace and than akwardly thanks Hallow for helping sugar.. if anything they would be considered light friends.. and Hallow has said he trusts him. 'Facts''' *Hallow has an exteremly ruff deep voice. *Hallow has a scar on his left eye/cheek given to him by Kron *Hallow is right handed and his gun is in his right hand therefore showing he favors violence. *Hallow hates being compared to his fellow echidnas or nocturnas *Hates people who have easy peaceful lives and still complain *Wishes he understood life and seeks wisdom *Cares nothing for world domination or being a hero in peoples eyes *Hallows last thought is what people will think about him *Hallows suit allows him to go underwater *His suit can be taken off *His suits lights can be turned off *Hallow respects people who show honor *Hallow cares for Sugar the hedgehog *Hallow wishes he could go to space and is fasinated by the moon *Hallows pupils are red but his eyes are black *Hallow can where the suit without his gun *Hallow in an anti- hero and has a hard time picking sides in a conflect but onces he decided hes extremely stubborn *Still is taken suprise by some of the things found on earth that most people consider normal *Hallow has never used a chaos emerald before and doesnt care about them *Hallow teases with friends thinking its fun *Hallow is very mean when pushed and doesnt know whats to far *Normal conversation is difficult to manage Category:Abillities Category:Browse